1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to a device for securing an umbrella thereto in an open position, adapted for use.
There are many situations in which it is desirable to hold an umbrella open, ready for use, so that people can stand under the umbrella. They may desire relief from either rain or sun.
There are many places where such benefit is desired. For example, tennis, gardening, camping, hiking, picnicking are a few instances. One such place of especial import is on the golf course. There, a golfer puts an umbrella in his golf bag and carries it around. If its use is desired, the golfer must either hold the umbrella open (by hand) or somehow attach it to the golf bag, which is most unstable.
Also, the golfer (user) cannot readily stand under the umbrella.
Furthermore, different umbrellas have handles of different diameters, different thicknesses of shafts, different length shafts, etc. Accommodating these variables has presented an obstacle.
Also, the surface may vary, from soft, wet earth under grass to an asphalt or concrete surface in which an open umbrella is to be held.
There may also be a breeze or even a slight wind present which makes retention of an umbrella, which acts as an airfoil, difficult to accomplish.
Accordingly there exists today a need for an apparatus and method for holding an umbrella.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Umbrellas are, in general, known. However, umbrella holders of the type herein described are not known. While the structural arrangements of the above described know types of devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.